dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Evil Unleashed
An Unbelievable Surprise! Frieza & Cell Revived ''' Our story takes place 6 months after the Cell games, peace has returned to earth. Goku is living with King Kai eating his afterlife away. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha are training extremely hard. Gohan is at home studying, when suddenly he senses huge power levels that he hasn't felt in a long time. He heads out to see who they are and says, "I'd better power up to Super Saiyan just to be safe" So with a few quick flashes of light, and a roar Gohan went into Super Saiyan. But then his ki sensing ability started to falter and, he couldn't sense them anymore! He flew around for about half an hour until he saw Nickytown being destroyed. He rushed over and when he saw who was destroying it, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Frieza and Cell! "H-How is this happening, Trunks killed Frieza, and Dad and I killed Cell!" Frieza said, "You like? This is because of our master Haarg, and since your father is not here I guess I'll have to kill you!" And with that, the battle started. Both Frieza and Gohan rushed at each other, but Frieza was an after image, and Gohan swiped his hand at a hologram. Then Cell fired an energy blast straight at Gohan, and by King Kai's good graces he saw it and dodged it. And then the battle was on. '''Round 1! Gohan vs. Frieza! HYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan roared as he tried to punch Frieza, but again another after-image. Frieza appeared behind him and swiped him at the back of his head. Gohan flew straight into the ground and had a heavy impact. He was down but not out. So he charged directly at Frieza with his fist directly forward. He hit Frieza, and he fell out of the sky in pain. Then he felt the energy of the other Z-Fi ghters coming up fast he got peace of mind as he was sure that all of them could handle Frieza, But it would be five good minutes before they got there, so Gohan amped it up to Full Power Super Saiyan. Frieza wasn't used to that power, so Gohan began to effortlessly pummel him, every energy blast Frieza fired, Gohan would either dodge it or deflect it. After three minutes Frieza was begging for mercy. "Mercy, you're asking me for mercy, I'm not my father, he let you off way too easy. You can erase the concept of mercy from your mind. Actually I'm already showing mercy by not finishing you off right now and letting Vegeta take care of you." Gohan explained. Then delivered a knee to Frieza's face, and sent him flying. Gohan teleported where Frieza was going to go, and started to charge up a Kamehameha. Then a voice, a raspy demon-like voice crept into his mind. "Yes Gohan, remember the hurt he caused to the Namekians, your father, Krillin and Piccolo!" A wave of just pure hatred swept over Gohan, and his Kamehameha went from the blue and white color of the original, to a dark blue outer shell, and a Black inside. The impact of the wave made Piccolo quake in Namekian Loafers. As Frieza's remaining particles rained down from the sky Gohan came back into conciousness. " Wha-What happened? Did I Kill him?" Gohan inquired, trying to recollect Frieza's extermination. "Yes (with a hiss) Gohan, you did very well." The raspy voice said with a menacing tone. Gohan started to search for people and ki An Ultimate Rematch! A Trio of Warriors vs. Cell! "Well, it seems as though you have incinerated my accomplice Gohan, such a shame." Cell said with a wicked smile on his face. "Don't feel too sad about it, because you'll be joining him soon." Gohan said as he rushed in at Cell, who easily dodged his punch. Gohan drew back his enraged attack for he knew Cell's power was too much to handle. "Piccolo, Vegeta come here I need you two." Piccolo and Vegeta rushed over. "What's going on kid" Piccolo said. "Grr, hurry up, I’m already pissed at you for taking care of Frieza, when you know that should have been my right!" "Shut up, I’m sorry, ok but, I’m the defender of the earth now so i couldn't wait on you forever, so i did what i had to do. Now we need to team up on cell." So after 5 minutes of planning the battle started. “Oh it seems hardly fair that it is all of you against me, so….. Cell Jr.’s be born!!” Cell said, and then 4 little freaks just popped out of his tail. “Master Haarg, can you power up my Cell Jr.’s, because they are so weak?” Haarg says “I Guess so.” Epee-Nay Chin-Tik Ki-Mae Do!” Then a Black cloud came from the sleeves of the sorcerer and it engulfed the Cell Jr.’s” then a vortex swirled around the four little freaks and then it started to slow down and get slower and slower , until it stopped and the clouds vanished. And then the Z- Fighters saw the Cell Teen’s, but it’s not about what they saw it’s about the power they felt. The 4 humans were stricken with fear for their power was unbelievable, but they still had their game faces on, for they knew that the real challenge was Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo against a more powerful Cell. “My children attack the humans!!” Cell said. And as their father commanded they went after Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yamcha. “Scatter!” Tien said. They all split in different directions. The second round for the fate of the world starts with The Humans, versus the Cell Teen’s. Part 4: The Hellish Spawn Vs. The Earth’s B-List Heroes Tien Shinhan’s Struggle: Tien thinking “''Oh man these guys are as powerful as cell was in his second form, but then again I held him off when he was trying to absorb #18 so I should be okay.”'' Then he yelled, “Dodon Ray!!!!” Then the blast fired from his fingertips but the Teen Warrior dodged it and came right up behind tien with a swipe to his head. Tien was sent flying, after more unsuccessful attempts at dealing damage to the spawn of a demon.The Korillian warrior felt as though this was not the time to pull back on power, and try to assess his opponents strengths. The Cell Teen was ruthless, unrelenting, and was out for nothing less than blood spewing from the warrior as he writhes in agony. So with no time to spare, he transformed! Chapter V: The Kendo Korillian is Born!!! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate timeline